Chris West
Chris West (born 1976) is a currently signed to WWE Legacy™, working on its Smackdown brand. Debut on ECW (November 2008 - April 2009) Chris West made his Debut in November 2008 on the ECW Brand alongside Chavo Guerrero and 'The All-American American' Jack Swagger. For about two months, he wrestled as a Heel alongside them in Tag Team Action while feuding with Former Superstar Sam Brushfire and The Undertaker. West picked up his first Singles Victory over The Undertaker. After a short while, Chris West lost a Match to Sam Brushfire and was off TV for a while. About a month later, Chris West made his return to the ECW Brand as a Face, saving Zack Ryder from an attack by The Hart Dynasty. West and Ryder competed as a Tag Team for a while, trying to win the ECW Tag Team Championships but not being able to. In April 2009, Chris West was Drafted to Friday Night Smackdown, thus splitting up the team. Move to Friday Night Smackdown (April 2009-September 2009) After the Draft Lottery, Chris West went a good month or so without competing. When he did make his Smackdown Debut, it was a one-on-one Match with new (at the time) Superstar Lyle Nosse`. Nosse defeated West with his Sharpshooter Submission hold. The following week, Chris West teamed up with Melina to take on Lyle Nosse` and Maryse in a Mixed Tag Team Match. During that Match, Lyle Nosse` applied the Sharpshooter on the outside of the ring on Chris West, allowing Maryse to hit a DDT on Melina and pin her to win the Match. Their feud continued for a few weeks, leading the General Manager of Smackdown, Triple H to make a 3 Stages of Hell Match between the two for Summerslam. At Summerslam, the two faced off in a 3 Stages of Hell Match. The first fall was No Disqualification, the second Match was a Knockout Match, and the third Match was a Last Man Standing Match. Chris West was able to win the Match after a Rapidfire Plunge off a Ladder on the outside of the ring, slamming Lyle Nosse` through the Announcer's Table. Following Summerslam, a show where Chris Jericho defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the WWE Championship, Triple H had to name a new contender for the WWE Championship. On the August 24, 2009 Edition of RAW, a 3-Hour RAW, Chris West faced Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship, losing the Match after Jericho used Brass Knuckles to score the pinfall victory. Feeling cheated out of a victory, Chris West requested a Rematch and got it, at Breaking Point. He faced Jericho at Breaking Point in a Submission Match, but lost again when Jericho used the Brass Knuckles to take out his knee before forcing him to Submit to the Walls of Jericho. Tag Team Championships (October 2009-Present) At Bragging Rights, on October 4, 2009, Chris West teamed with Batista to take on RAW's Hart Dynasty, Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Despite having no experience as a Tag Team, Chris West and Batista managed to win the Match and become the Unified Tag Team Champions. On the October 8, 2009 edition of WWE Superstars, Chris West defeated Former Rival Lyle Nosse` in a Singles Match. Following the Match, Chris West and Batista were attacked by ECW Superstars Brownlee and Hunter Steel. The next night on Smackdown, Batista took on Kenny Dykstra, and like Chris West the night before, won his Match. After the Match, both superstars were attacked a second time by Brownlee and Hunter Steel. Wanting to make a statement and gain some retribution, Chris West and Batista opened the October 13, 2009 Edition of ECW. They called out Brownlee and Hunter Steel, who came down to the ring to fight them. As the two began to brawl, FCW Superstar Leon Lonewolf made his ECW Debut, joining his friend Brownlee and Hunter Steel in a three-on-two assault of the Unified Tag Team Champions. That night ECW General Manager Theodore Long announced that Batista and Chris West would defend the Unified Tag Team Championships against Brownlee, Hunter Steel, and Leon Lonewolf in a three-on-two Handicap Match at No Mercy, with the Freebird Rule being put into effect should Brownlee's team win. Chris West and Batista ultimately won the Match, with a Rapidfire Plunge/Batista Bomb combo on Hunter Steel, who was released from his contract days later. World Heavyweight Championship Reign (November 2009-December 2009) On November 22, 2009, at WWEL: Survivor Series, Chris West would compete in two Matches in the same night. After winning a Match against Jack Swagger on RAW, West went on to earn himself a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity. However, he has previous obligations as he and Batista were booked to defend the WWE Unified Tag Team Championships against Drew McIntyre and Sheamus (Generation NEXT) at the event. There had been some dissension between West and good-friend Batista in the weeks prior, but West assured Batista they'd be alright and things were calmed. At the event, Drew McIntyre pinned Batista following his Future Shock finisher after Chris West slipped off the top rope before he was able to connect with the Rapidfire Plunge. That same night, West would go on to win a Triple Threat Match - also featuring then-Champion Shawn Michaels and Jack Swagger - to become the new World Heavyweight Champion after hitting the Rapidfire Plunge on Shawn Michaels. West would continue to compete on RAW - allied with John Cena and Shawn Michaels - until December 13, 2009, when - at WWEL: Wild Card he was defeated by The Undertaker, ending what was considered to be a very short World Heavyweight Championship reign. West would then go on hiatus for the next two months. In Wrestling Finishing moves: *''Rapidfire Plunge ''(Diving Corkscrew Overcastle) Signature Moves: Championships and Accomplishments [[WWE Legacy™]] *WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time - Batista, current) Category:Wrestlers